banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
LOGBOX 720
LOGBOX 720 is a level from Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. It is based on the inside of the Xbox 360 console, and includes different objectives such as repairing circuitry or guarding different components of the console. Characters that appear in this world are Mumbo Jumbo, Humba Wumba, Klungo, Pikelet, Bottles, and Jolly Roger. As the level is based on the 360 that the player is using (does not apply to the RARE Replay version of the game), at times the game will appear to glitch during certain events (such as static appearing), however this happens not randomly during the level, but if you hit the graphics cards, sound cards etc. Within the console it will do the static, but only lasts for a short-while. Starring *'Mumbo Jumbo' as The Helpline Operator *'Klungo' as The One-Man Maintenance Crew *'Bottles' as The Pasty Techno Geek *'Introducing Pikelet' as Their Sharing, Caring Manager *'With Humba Wumba' as The Gutsy Girl Gamer *'Guest Starring Jolly Dodger' as The Celebrity Coding Sensation Points of Interest http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/banjokazooie/images//5/56/LOGBOX720.ogg *Brain CPU Chip *Power Chip *Graphics Chip *Audio Chip *Glubber Pool *Various Video Game Discs ACT 1 Jiggies Dodgy Connection * Talk to Klungo near the Power Chip on the first floor * Carry the antenna as high up away from Klungo in the time limit Workers Wipe Out * Talk to Pikelet near the firewall at the back * Taxi Humba and Mumbo from their current locations back to Pikelet Jinjo Tokens *'Blue' - Jinjo Fetch- On the second floor in a corner- Find his book near the graphics chip *'Orange' - Jinjo Speed- Behind the Audio Chip- Reach the speed listed on the speedometer ACT 2 Jiggies Chips Away * Talk to Humba near the brain chip * Race Klungo, Mumbo, and Pikelet around the designated path Dumb and Dimmer * Talk to Bottles near one of the lights on the third floor * Fly to the many lights and activate a nearby Wrench-It-Bolt to turn them off Jinjo Tokens *'Orange' - Jinjo Combat- On the first floor near the Brain Chip- Push the Jinjo out of the marked area *'Green' - Jinjo Taxi- On the third floor near a lightbulb- Drive the Jinjo to his destination. ACT 3 Jiggies Flush the Floater * Talk to Grunty at the top of the Glubber Tank on the highest floor * Race on land against a water- bound Grunty around the tank (or cheat in a way by using air cushions to float) Jinjo Tokens *'Yellow' - Jinjo Combat- On the fourth floor on the Viva Pinata disc- Push the Jinjo off of the disc *'Green' - Jinjo Speed- On the fourth floor on the Viva Pinata disc- Accelerate to the speed shown on the speedometer ACT 4 Jiggies Chip Chop * Talk to Jolly on the second level near the firewall * Defend the three chips by destroying the Gruntbots Make the Weight * Talk to Bottles on the fourth floor on a lone platform * Push all the buttons in the console by putting a heavy vehicle on them Red Bear Racing * Talk to Humba near the Glubber Pool on the top floor * Race her in an air race around the console Gunge-a-Sponge * Talk to Klungo near the Brain Chip * Soak the Glubber Sponge by squirting water on it You Little Squirt * Talk to Mumbo on a second floor platform next to the Banjo- Kazooie disc * Squirt water on all the overheated fans throughout the levels of the console Jinjo Tokens *'Purple' - Jinjo Race- Near the Audio Chip- Race the Jinjo through the console *'Blue' - Jinjo Taxi- Near the power chip- Drive the Jinjo up to his destination *'Red' - Jinjo Hurling- In the middle of the Banjo Kazooie disc on the first floor- Knock the Jinjo away from the disc ACT 5 Jiggies Unstable Hardware * Talk to Humba on the second level * Drive a tall vehicle between all the elevated rings System Update Required * Talk to Bottles on the fourth floor near the Viva Pinata disc * Drive Bottles to the Brain Chip and then go back to the start and retrieve his laptop Jinjo Tokens *'Red' - Jinjo Race- By the elevator on the fourth floor- Race down the wires to the second floor *'Green' - Jinjo Combat- On the central platform on the fourth floor- Knock the Jinjo off the platform ACT 6 Jiggies A Sight for Poor Eyes * Talk to Pikelet on the fifth level * Fly him around to the security cameras and he'll take pictures of them Lap Happy * Talk to Humba near the Brain chip * Race around the small circle in numerous laps Bug Ridden * Talk to Jolly on the third level above the Bk disc * Push the computer bugs into the zapper and turn the Wrench-It-Bolt to kill them Critics Say No * Talk to Mumbo near the firewall * Carry the three spheres to Mumbo and then assemble them in the correct order Glubber Hubbub * Talk to Bottles near the Glubber Tank on the bottom floor * Carry the capsule up to the Glubber Pool and then through the tubes to the tank Jinjo Tokens *'Red' - Jinjo Race- In a corner on the first floor, near the BK disc- Race around the first floor of the console *'Yellow' - Jinjo Fetch- Behind some cords in the room with the power chip- Find the Extra Life on the top floor *'Purple' - Jinjo Hurling- On a platform on the top floor- Knock the Jinjo very far down the console Names in Other Languages Trivia *This world's intro parodies the TV show, Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. *Rare games are featured here as game CD's. The games seen here are Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie, Viva Piñata, Grabbed By the Ghoulies, and It's Mr. Pants. *An achievement earned for knocking off the "legs" of the Brain CPU Chip (a large brain encased in a glass box in the central area of the lowest level) is called "Massive Damage", which is a reference to the "Giant Enemy Crab" from the Sony E3 2006 presentation for Genji: Days of the Blade. *In Act 1, the book the Jinjo is looking for happens to be the Wotnot Book from Kameo: Elements of Power. *If you hit the Graphics Chip (which resembles crayons), the screen will "glitch" and static will appear on the screen in some places. If you hit the Audio Chip, the sound will be garbled. Sometimes however, these occur without your doing. This is probably because of the roaming gruntbots. *This world's theme includes a segment of the Gruntilda's Lair theme from Banjo-Kazooie. *There are two references to LOST in this world, one Jinjo says "His name is Hurley and he was stranded on an island" and when you complete the challenge he says "Watch out for polar bears". *If the player listens carefully at the end of the world's theme (around 3:12), they can hear a computerized voice singing along with the tune. While the lyrics are debated, it does sound vaguely like "Welcome to my world, stupid bear and bird, lots to do and see, Stop 'n' Swop on 360." The singer of the tune is unknown, but popular theories suggest it's either the Logbox, your Xbox or perhaps even L.O.G. himself. *The music for this world seems to be based on the Stop 'n' Swop song from Banjo-Kazooie. *The name LOGBOX 720 is based on the name Xbox 360, where 720 is 360 doubled.